


Teen Wolf

by teenagegothintegrity (not_offended)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Biting, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Magic, Mostly human AU, Vampire Biting, Vampires, Werewolves, and they're all idiots because obviously there are hunters on campus, but like, but they're like 15 ok, i feel like i'm gonna run out of wolf related chapter names, i mean these are 13 year olds we're talking about here so, in which they are smol teens, ok so maybe Timo and Hal make a lot of innuendos, sooo, there's gonna be some fighting but it'll be p tame, this is my first time writing extensively on werewolves so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_offended/pseuds/teenagegothintegrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen F. Jones is a werewolf, and only his closest friends know. After a certain idea ends in five more teen werewolves running around their school, they must deal with a certain group of novice monster hunters that also attend their school. Did no one think of this before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Young Wolf

James is 2p Canada.

* * *

It was a cold, quiet morning. The sun streamed in through thin white curtains covering the window, sending dim rays of light across a plain blue comforter and into the face of one Matthew Williams. The young teen squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his blanket over his head, wishing he could just lay there for a little bit longer.

"Matt. Matt, get up. Come on, don't be a dick. Get up."

Matthew grimaced when the voice of his roommate cut through his warm blanket cocoon. "No," he grunted.

"Matt, you ass, get the fuck up. Morning patrol's gonna be here soon, and J's gonna be pissed if I show up without you."

Matthew groaned. "Don't wanna. 'M tired."

"The way I see it, ya got two options: you get the fuck up and come with us, or you get the fuck up and go to class. Which is it gonna be?"

The sleepy Canadian's blanket was violently ripped away from him, and he hissed when the surrounding cold air hit his body. "Fuck off Al," he said, glaring at the dark haired teen before him. The werewolf simply grinned his annoying grin, one dark gap where a tooth was missing.

Yup, werewolf. Allen had been one since he was a small child, and everyone in their circle of friends knew the truth after a certain incident the first year they met. It wasn't a big deal to any of them; he was just their friend that needed a night of alone time once a month and was sometimes fuzzy. He was the only one in their school, and Matthew often wondered if he felt like an outsider because of it.

Matthew sighed when he realized that Allen was right. He only had two options, and both included getting out of bed right then. He pushed himself into an upright position and swung his flannel-covered legs over the edge of his of his bed before stumbling to his dresser and removing a red sweatshirt emblazoned with a white maple leaf. He pulled it on over his bare chest and stepped out of his pajama bottoms, grabbing a pair of jeans from their place on the floor and slipping them on. It took him a minute to find a pair of socks, but he finally did, and finished off his outfit with a pair of muddy brown work boots. There wasn't enough time for him to run down to their floor's bathroom to brush his teeth, so he had to settle for popping in a stick of mint gum.

While Matthew was getting ready, Allen had simply sat on his own bed, swinging his red high top-clad feet idly and watching Matthew dress with a smirk. He was already dressed in his own sloppy clothes: a wrinkled black t-shirt and cutoff shorts that hit him mid-thigh. Matthew knew for a fact that he had stolen them from one of his many girlfriends.

When the other boy was finished getting dressed, Allen slid off his bed and slipped open their single bedroom window. He swung a leg out and ducked beneath the pane, reaching for the tree branch that was just close enough for him to reach. Grabbing hold of it, he swung his other leg out and jumped off the window sill, wrapping his legs around the thick branch. He shuffled around until he was no longer upside down and in a sitting position. He moved away from the window, giving Matthew the room to do the same. The two boys shimmied down the tree, and sighed in relief when their feet touched solid ground. Even after sneaking out of the building at least three times a week for the last two school years, neither boy had been cured of their fear of heights.

Now that they were safely out of the school, they just had to make it off of the grounds. That was the hard part. They had to make it to the hole in the fence behind the equipment shed while avoiding all the teachers patrolling. They switched up their route every day, so as to keep suspicion off any one area. Today they decided on the direct route, meaning they would wait for Ms. Simmons to pass by the row of hedges surrounding the dormitories, jump over them, and make a break for the shrubbery around the fences.

After doing that, they slipped through the bushes and into the small hole in the chain-link fence. And then they were free.

They headed into the woods behind the school, and walked for about 15 minutes before they reached their final destination: a crumbling shed with two small windows, their broken panes covered by trash bags, and a thick wooden door with a moving slat at eye level. Or it would be at eye level once the 13 year olds grew a bit.  
Allen knocked and, after a moment, the slat slid open to reveal wide blue eyes.

"Who is it?" a cheery, British-accented voice asked.

"Al and Matt. Open up sugar, it's colder 'n a witch's tit out here," Allen whined, rubbing his arms exaggeratedly.

There was a click as the door was unlocked and it swung open to reveal their older friend Oliver. His smile was bright, but his eyes held a trace of annoyance. "Allen," the red head said sweetly. "What have I told you about those little pet names of yours?"

Allen pushed past him, kissing him on the cheek and snickering. "That you love being called sugar 'cause you're sweet as can be, baby. Come on doll, ya know ya love me. I mean, you haven't dumped me yet." He took Oliver's hand and pulled him into the room, leaving Matthew to lock the door behind him. Allen plopped down in the middle of the floor, taking the redhead with him, and started tickling him.

Matthew greeted Alfred, who was lying face up on the floor tossing a hacky sack into the air and catching it, and James, who was reading another one of his teen lit romance novels on the grungy green couch against the wall. Arthur called an absentminded hello in the Canadian's direction, focused on his nearly finished needlepoint. After a moment of watching Oliver nearly kick Allen in the face while being tickled, Matthew grabbed his worn copy of volume 46 of Naruto and sat down in the red bean bag chair in the corner to read it.

* * *

AN: Alfred and Matthew are half brothers, and Arthur and Oliver are fraternal twins. Allen and James aren't related to anybody. Allen and Oliver are in an open relationship, hence the many girlfriends (honestly he just steals their clothes). Alfred, Matthew, Allen, and James are 13, and Arthur and Oliver are 14.


	2. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally a good plan nothing could possibly go wrong.

Allen didn't stop with Oliver. After he was shooed away by his red headed boyfriend, he slid over to James. When his roaming hands were slapped away, he went to bother Arthur. Eventually, the annoyed Brit shoved him in Alfred's direction.

"Hey Al, whatcha doin'? Readin' that nerd crap still?" Allen was leaning over the blond's shoulders, peering at the star charts in Alfred's book.

"No," Alfred retorted, his voice laced with offense. "It's really cool. Did you know that this one satellite was pointed at an area that looked like empty space but as the years went on it started showing a bunch of stars and stuff and and it turns out that there's a whole entire galaxy there! And a ship that was sent to Pluto a few years ago has finally reached it and it's started sending pictures back! We finally know what Pluto looks like, and it's pretty cool!"

Allen waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I guess that's pretty neat, but wanna play ball? I'm bored."

Alfred scowled. "No. Why would I wanna play ball with you when you're being a jerk? I'd rather look through these instead," he retorted, gesturing to his star charts. "Play ball with Mattie."

Allen pouted. "But Al," he whined. "The full moon is tonight, and you know it makes me jittery! I can't sit down, and Matt can't keep up with me. He catches like my gran, pitches like 'er, too. No offense Matt," he called in his friend's direction.

"None taken," was Matthew's reply.

"You're the only one that can keep up with me," Allen continued. "I promise I won't call your nerd shit nerd shit anymore. Please Al?" He made a puppy dog face for good measure, sticking his lower lip out and widening his dark eyes pitifully.

Alfred glared at him, but sighed, caving and setting his book down. "Fine," he conceded, picking up a ball and glove while Allen cheered and raced outside with his bat. Alfred rolled his eyes and smiled, unable to stay mad at his friend for long, and ran out to join him, while the others finally enjoyed peace and serenity for awhile.

"You know," Oliver said, breaking the quiet. "I worry about Allen sometimes. I feel bad that he has to spend full moons alone; that must be lonesome, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Matthew agreed. "He seems so reluctant to leave our room on wolf nights, and it always feels like he wants to ask me to come with him but he never does. And he is the only were on campus; it seems like it would be pretty lonely. I just wish I knew what to do to help him."

Oliver shrugged. "There's always-"

"Absolutely not," Arthur interrupted. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm telling you right now that the answer is no."

"What? What's he talking about?" Matthew asked.

"He's talking about becoming a werewolf," James told him.

Silence.

"Well why not?" Matthew wondered, looking at Arthur with one eyebrow raised. "It would help Allen, I bet. And it's not like it would be a bad thing anyway. Allen says changing doesn't hurt very much, and that he has some control on wolf nights. We could be like a pack. I think it would be pretty cool, don't you?" he questioned, turning his attention to James.

James thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," he agreed. "Al's like a brother to me; I'd do anything to help him out. Plus, um..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Packs are like families, and you guys already are pretty much my family. Never really had one before..."

Matthew smiled and looked back to Arthur. "So why not? Why not do this for Allen?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable, but still managed to keep a grumpy look on his face. "Because," he explained, "Werewolves tend to face a lot of aggression from hunters. Do you want to get tracked down by hunters?"

"So you're ok with Allen getting tracked down by them?" Matthew countered with a frown. "Come on Art, he's practically our brother. Don't you see how happy having a pack would make him? I'm not saying you have to; I just want to make him happy."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times and sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm thinking like a coward. Allen is like a brother to us all, except Oliver because they snog too much to be siblings."

Matthew laughed. "So it's decided then? Are we all going to?" He looked around at each of his friends, hoping for confirmation. All of them nodded in response, and so it was unanimous.

"Wait a second," Oliver mumbled, thinking out loud. "You know how I bring Allen his clothes after wolf days because he always shreds them? And how I unlock the basement door in the mornings? Who'll do that for us?"

Matthew hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe one of us should stay human? Or we could ask one of our other friends. Maybe Vera could? She'd never tell anyone about us."

James shrugged. "Matt, Vera's only 11. No offense, but I wouldn't really trust an 11 year old with this kinda stuff."

"Besides that she'd be bringing clothes to six naked boys every day," Arthur piped in. "Do you want your little sister exposed to that kind of thing?"

Matthew winced. "Good point. Uh, what about Francis? Or maybe Lovino? They're trustworthy."

Arthur scoffed. "That frog, trustworthy? Around six naked boys? Really? And Lovino would no doubt be much too annoyed with us to help."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

Arthur tapped his chin for a moment. "What about James' idea? One of us stays human?"

"That was my idea," Matthew replied, but was ignored.

"That would work," Oliver agreed with his twin. "But who? Should we draw straws?"

"That would be the most fair," James said, nodding. "One sec, I'll grab some."

He went to where they kept their impressive stash of contraband goods, including some Capri Suns, and took four straws. He marked one with a sharpie, and wrapped his fist around the ends. "Pick one," he told them. They each took one, leaving James with the final straw.

"So who got the marked straw?" Arthur asked.

"That would be me, chaps," Oliver sighed. "I suppose it's for the best; I'm much too squeamish for being bitten. This one time at band camp I-"

"So it's settled then," Matthew interrupted, not wanting to hear another of Oliver's famously long stories.

At that moment, Alfred and Allen walked back in, Alfred holding his right arm out in front of him.

"Guys," he shouted excitedly. "Guess who the newest member of Allen's pack is!" He pointed at a bloody bite mark on his forearm, grinning proudly.

Matthew, James, Oliver, and Arthur looked at one another and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update every other Sunday or something from now on. Try and guess who Vera is!
> 
> Ok, so I think some info for this story may be necessary:
> 
> -Werewolves only turn on the full moon, but are a bit stronger, faster, and all over tougher than normal humans.
> 
> -On the full moon, they have some degree of control. They can recognize those close to them, at least enough to not hurt them. Strangers are in a bit of danger.
> 
> -Changing isn't super painful, except for the first time. The first time sucks really bad.
> 
> -There happens to be a pretty decently sized basement beneath their club house, which is where Allen usually goes on full moons.
> 
> -This school is for troubled children, but honestly it's a pretty shitty school. It's the best place to dump your kids if you don't wanna think about them.
> 
> -Each of them is there for a reason that'll be revealed eventually.
> 
> Soooo, I'm still figuring out just how long this story will be since I'm still tweaking the plan. It'll probably be at least 10 chapters, if not more.


	3. One of Us One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I forgot to post this last time! Folk get bit this time!

"What?" Alfred asked, a confused expression on his face. The gaze of the four humans switched to Allen.

"What?" He asked, echoing Alfred's question. "He wanted to be a werewolf, so I made him a werewolf. Sue if ya got a problem with it," he said defensively.

Oliver stood up and patted Allen's shoulder. "No, dear, it's just we all had a plan, and it was going to be a surprise."

"What?" Allen said again. Any more whats and this could lead to some thrift shopping.

"We want you to have a pack. So... That would be us," James piped in. "Ollie wanted it to be a surprise, but McDouble over here ruined it."

Alfred bristled at the nickname, but said nothing in response. He was too busy watching Allen tear up. Of course, it was actually allergies, haha what cool cats like him don't cry!

Allen wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Really? You're not kidding me?" After looking at each of them and being reassured that no, they weren't kidding, he grinned and threw his arms around his boyfriend. He peppered his face with kisses, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I love you guys! I love you guys so much! Oh, jeez, look at me, blubbering like a baby. I just-I can't believe it; I've never had a pack before. Not even my folks cared about me that much. They were always kinda afraid of me, ya know? Never said it, but I could tell. But-but you guys... When I'm with you guys, I feel like you're my real family. Shit, I'm so sappy, listen to me! Christ..." He grinned and plopped down on the floor, where he sat cross legged and stared up at his family. "You guys are great. You don't understand how happy I am right now, well, I mean that's a wolf thing, so yeah. Emotions are magnified and all that; it's weird. Being a wolf is weird. I-are you guys, like, sure you wanna do this? There's no going back. All of you are sure?"

"Ah, here's the thing," Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll be staying as is, dear. Someone needs to be around to unlock the door and all that, and we figured it would be safer for one of us to do it rather than tell someone else. We drew straws; it was quite fair. Don't worry, I'm alright with it. You know how squeamish I get; wouldn't want to faint from being bitten."

Allen's grin drooped slightly, but was back in full force a second later. "That's smart, I guess. Heh, you always were the smart one of us; somebody's gotta think of these things. Anybody else wanna opt out? Now's your chance."

"Now that you mention it," Arthur started, beginning to wonder if maybe this wasn't the greatest plan.

"Shut it, Art," James silenced him. He was just being a chicken shit like earlier; he'd get over it.

"Hey J, cool it," Allen scolded. "Art has the right to say no; body autonomy and whatever. Go on Artie."

"Thank you, Allen. As I was saying," Arthur said, his eyes shooting daggers at James. "Perhaps I should be the one to remain human? Or, at least, as human as I can be while in possession of magic. Everyone knows that magic and curses like lycanthropy don't mix well, and I don't fancy losing something I've worked very hard on. And who knows? I might find a way to make you all more aware on full moons; magic is generally good for that sort of thing. Oliver, what do you think?"

Everyone turned to stare at the red head, who looked a bit embarrassed with the attention he was currently receiving. "I... I think it's a smashing idea, chaps. Well, what are we waiting for? Chivvy along, Allen, haven't got all day," he teased.

Allen jumped to his feet and pressed his lips to Oliver's, and, before anyone could even blink, he but down suddenly, causing a pained gasp from the latter.

They continued to kiss, Allen hoping that it would distract his boyfriend from the blood.

"Well," Alfred said finally, having been shockingly quiet the entire time. "Who's ready to get bit?" He looked back and forth between his brother and James, waiting for one of them to decide. When neither did, he went with an old standby.

"Eenie meenie miney Mattie! You're up!"


	4. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about that last chapter, I know it was hella short and also hella late, but school has been seriously kicking my ass. I'm failing 2 classes lol so yeah. Almost didn't get this done, since I have a lab due tomorrow that I had to finish up. Christ, I hate physics.
> 
> Ok, so this chapter introduces some new characters: Team Beilschmidt, which is made up of Gilbert, Ludwig, Louise (2p!fem!Germany, and Maria (2p!fem!Prussia), Halvard Thomassen (Norway), Abel Denssen (Denmark), Timo, Eduard, Katya (Ukraine, it's short for Katyusha), Romulus (Grandpa Rome), Emil, and Leon/Li (tbh I feel like his name would be a Gou vs. Kou kinda thing, like he wants to be called Leon, but certain people (Emil) are assholes and insist on calling him Li, as in his actual name.)

"That was certainly... An ordeal."

"Well, gee Al, that might just be the biggest understatement of the fucking year."

Both Allen and Arthur were correct, as that was most likely the biggest "ordeal" anyone in the room had every seen.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if somebody hadn't freaked out," Alfred complained. He crossed his arms and glared at his brother, who was nursing the bite on his upper right arm.

"Well maybe if somebody hadn't lunged at me like a maniac," Matthew countered, placing the last Loony Toons bandaid down and flipping off a certain somebody, who scowled and stuck out their tongue.

"You kicked me in the face!" It was a pretty good kick, too, and Alfred was definitely going to have a gnarly bruise. He had deserved it, of course.

"You jumped at me, knocked me down, and bit me with no warning, ok, you deserved that kick!" Matthew was ready to kick him in the face again, and probably would've if not for James' tight grip on his arm.

"Calm down," the taller boy mouthed when Matthew looked at him in annoyance. His irritation quickly turned to concern when he remembered that Alfred had nipped his shoulder in the crazed aftermath that had followed.

"You ok?" he asked softly, reaching over to pull James' flannel shirt away from the wound. The bite wasn't too bad, not nearly as bad as Matthew's own, but there was a thin stream of blood trickling from the wound. "Here, one sec, lemme clean you up."

Matthew reopened the first aid kit and wiped the blood away with a tissue. He dabbed some antiseptic onto the bruised flesh, before sticking on some bandaids. "There you go," he said, giving the other boy a small smile. "All better."

"Hey, you guys, remember to be careful now, like, super careful," Allen spoke up suddenly. "I heard from Abel that there's hunters on campus. He heard it from Timo, and he heard it from Eduard, who heard it from Katya, and she's pretty reliable, so... Yeah, just be careful."

"Have you ever run into a hunter?" Alfred asked. "Are they scary? Are they mean? N-not that I'm scared or anything; the hero isn't afraid of anything! I'm just, uh, just wondering."

Allen shrugged. "Never met one. Know why? It's 'cause I'm careful, got it? So don't be an idiot."

Alfred puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "I'm not an idiot! I was just wondering what they were like, jeez!"

Well, it could be argued that the hunters on campus were scary, if only because Gilbert and Louise was scarily obnoxious. Ludwig and Maria were far past the point where they could be bothered to even try keeping the two in check, so they were generally left to their own devices.

Unfortunately for the two more mature members of Team Beilschmidt, it was their Friday meeting, and so they had to deal with their two rambunctious family members, who were currently coming up with a ridiculous scheme to capture the school's resident ghost, Romulus.

"We could put salt around here, here, and here, and then once he's in the area, put more here," Gilbert said, pointing at the dry erase board diagram with a marker.

Louise nodded. "Right, but how will we lure him in? What do we know about this guy that would bring him here?" She had a thoughtful expression, a rare look for her. "What do you guys think?" she asked, turning her attention to Ludwig, who was working on his geometry homework, and Maria, who was taking a pen apart and then putting it back together again.

Ludwig didn't even look up. Maria finished screwing the pen into one piece and turned her attention to the board. After staring at it for a moment, she shook her head and signed something to Louise.

"Wait, what?" Gilbert asked. "Go slower; I'm still learning!" This time, he watched her movements a little closer.

She signed the same thing, slower this time, and made sure to make her facial expressions as clear as possible. She watched him mouth the words along with her hand motions and grin when he understood, and gave him a small smile in return.

"Ok, I think I got it this time. Why are we wasting time with this when there's other monsters on campus to hunt?" He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded. "Awesome, I got it right this time! And I dunno, there hasn't really been a whole lot of action around here lately. We were bored, and so we decided it would be fun to try and catch Roma, the tricky bastard. Right, Lou?"

"Yeah," Louise exclaimed, slapping Gil on the back. The latter winced, but continued to carry on with his cousin. "Lud, hey, what d'ya think? Good plan, huh?"

Ludwig scribbled something in his notebook, and shook his head. "Why don't you focus on an actual threat, not a old ghost who just ties people's shoes together and flickers lights when he's bored? The full moon was three days ago, and Kiku's brother Leon said that he heard howling in the woods when he and Emil snuck out. Seeing as there's not supposed to be any wolves in those woods, I'd say that's cause for alarm."

Maria nodded her agreement. Louise groaned, while Gilbert just looked excited.

"Wow, really? Neat, it'll be our first real case as a team! Come on, Lou, we have a lot of brainstorming to do!" He spun around, back to the drawing board, and started murmuring (read: talking far too loudly) to Louise about how they could investigate and figure out who the school's werewolf was before the next full moon.

"Oh my gods," Halvard Thomassen whispered from where he sat in the room directly above them, his hearing magically enhanced for the moment. "I can't believe Emil snuck out with that hoodlum. Hey, Abel, did you hear that?" He turned to look at his roommate, who gave him a look that clearly said no I didn't hear it what are you talking about. "The hunters were talking again. You would think Gilbert and Louise would know how to be quiet by now but of course not. Anyway, their conversation was basically "catching Romulus is stupid, there's werewolves, blah blah blah, Emil snuck out with Leon." Can you believe it?"

Abel didn't look nearly as concerned as Halvard thought he should. "Hal, he's 13, he's gonna be rebellious once in a while. And who really cares? He's a smart kid, he knows better than to do anything too stupid. Calm down. Ask Timo or Ber to keep an eye out for him. He likes Berwald, right?"

Halvard nodded. "Good idea, I'll ask him later. Though, I can't help but think that maybe we should tell Allen about the hunters being suspicious?"

Abel hummed thoughtfully. "Probably. I'll tell Fred when I see him in bio tomorrow." He returned his attention to the dogeared copy of Beowulf he was reading, biting his lip in anticipation of his favorite part.

"Right," Halvard responded, though he knew Abel was no longer paying attention. And I'll keep an eye on Emil, he thought.


	5. The Wolf's At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is Too British and Matthew is a worried lil pancake.

It was rare for the pack to attend class, usually on a day when they had tests. Generally, their teachers didn't care about whether homework was done or not, but they needed to pass their tests at the least. Luckily, each of them seemed to have their own expert region and helped the rest out. Alfred was a wizard when it came to science, especially astronomy and physics, while Arthur and Oliver were pretty good with English. James was eerily good at remembering dates and historical happenings, and Allen had a natural talent with math; the numbers just spoke to him, he once explained rather cryptically. Like, really, what does that even mean? Matthew, having grown up in Quebec, knew his way around French, and the rest of the pack all took French as well, aside from Allen. He didn't have trouble with the language, though, as the neighborhood he had lived in as a child had many Mexican immigrant families. 

Today was the beginning of midterm week, starting off with the multiple choice portion of their English and Global History exams. The next day would be the written parts, along with the first section of French. The final days would be made up of Algebra, Chemistry, and the finals for their second semester electives. The only one that didn't have to deal with an electives exam this semester was Allen, since he had taken Photography. 

For the last week, the pack had spent all of their time studying at the insistence of Oliver. "We need to pass, so we can graduate and get out of here," he told them frequently, hoping to motivate them. They all worked together, determined to at least pass. There wouldn't be any repeating of a grade; that would ruin all their plans. 

They had all been dreaming of the day when they would graduate and get the hell out of that school, and when they did, they would all live together and be a family. Matthew, as the group's realist, doubted things would go according to plan but did all he could to help make their dream a reality. He just really hoped that things would at least turn out ok. 

Somehow, over the course of the last two weeks, Matthew had found himself the beta of their pack, something that confused him to no end. No one else seemed bothered by it, but then again he had always been much harsher on himself. He figured that James or Alfred would make a better beta, what with James' quiet intimidation and Alfred's naturally ridiculous strength, but supposed that Allen's explanation made sense. 

"It's not just about strength or being scary; it's about who can best lead and protect the pack," Allen had said when Matthew asked how he could possibly be their beta. "Even if you don't see it, you have the second best ability to lead us. You make good choices, and you know how to take care of others. It makes you a good leader. But don't worry about all that, me and you got each other's backs!"

While Matthew still really wasn't sure, he trusted his alpha to know what he was talking about. And honestly, he really shouldn't be thinking about that right then, since he had been staring at question #16 of his English exam for the last ten minutes. 

Ironically, the question was about an exert of an article about wolves. "According to the article, what are three ways wolves can communicate with one another?" Matthew didn't even have to look at the article; he already knew the answer. He had found out rather quickly that scent, posture, and small noises were very effective forms of communication amongst wolves. His sense of smell had drastically improved, and he often found himself resorting to little whines rather than words. His friends tended to have more submissive posture around himself and Allen, since they were the heads of the pack, and he could tell so much more about them simply from their body language than he ever could before. Even Alfred had become slightly more socially aware. 

He filled in the bubble for D and moved on. He was done in no time, leaving him with a spare fifteen minutes to sit there and stare at a wall until the bare minimum hour was up. His thoughts turned back to the pack, as they usually did as of late. Sunday would be the pack's first full moon, and Arthur was pretty close to figuring out a way to keep them aware enough to be free in the woods. He had been collaborating with his friends Halvard and Mircea, and had said yesterday that they were close to a breakthrough. 

It would be a lie for Matthew to say that he wasn't nervous. A few weeks ago, he had just been a normal, soft spoken teenage boy at a crummy school that liked manga and maple syrup just a big too much. Now, he was the beta of a pack of teen werewolves, most of whom were going to transform for the first time in six days. He was supposed to be able to lead them in the event that Allen couldn't, and goddamn was that scary. He was torn between following what Allen had said about not worrying too much and being absolutely terrified of his own inadequacy. What was a 13 year old Canadian to do?

A teacher at the front of them stood and told everyone to put down their pencils, and pass their test booklets to the left, making sure to keep them in alphabetical order and yada yada; Matthew stopped listening after that. He passed his paper to James, giving him a small smile when he did so, and started playing with his pencil, waiting for further instructions. After this, it was time for his Global test, and it played out almost exactly the same as the previous one had: he finished it with fifteen minutes to spare, and thought about stuff. 

Finally, it was time for their lunch break. Matthew sighed with relief and waited outside the room with James for the rest of the pack. After meeting up with everyone, they made their way to cafeteria and got their food (chicken fingers, fruit cups, and milk), before making their way to their table in the corner. 

"Well that was boring," Alfred said with a groan. "I really don't wanna do that again. Oh, hey, Mattie, don't forget to help me out with some last minute French cramming tonight. I still don't really get how infinitives work." 

"Sure thing, Al. Anybody else wanna join up with us for that? Ollie? I know you still have trouble with irregular verbs," Matthew invited, looking knowingly at the ginger, who pouted and opened his mouth to protest. 

"What's the present tense form of dormir?" Matthew asked, eyebrow raised and milk lifted to his lips. 

Oliver closed his mouth, looking defeated. "Fine, I guess I do need a bit of help still. If only Madame Bonnefoy cared about her job enough to actually teach us." 

The bleached blonde teacher was famous for not giving a single shit about anything outside of the Global History teacher's finer than average ass and the not-at-all-well-hidden bottle of booze in her desk drawer. All she really did was talk about her affairs in French and let her students guess what she was saying. It was a certifiable miracle that she hadn't been fired yet. 

"Yeah, she really needs to get her shit together," Alfred agreed. "Also, Ollie, the present tense form of dormir is dors, with an s. Irregular verbs suck, am I right?" 

"So, Art, how's that magic stuff going with Hal and Mircea? Think it'll be ready by Sunday?" Matthew wondered, turning his attention to the other Brit. 

"Well, Halvard's been a bit blinkered; can't be fagged for bloody anything lately. All he does is fanny about and go on about how his brother's been around some barmy twit, and doesn't pay attention to him anymore. But if Mircea and I can get him to stop mucking around, it'll be a doddle to get it done," Arthur explained, picking at his chicken fingers with a faint look of disgust on his face. "Blimey, why can't they give us something better than this rubbish?"

"...What?" Alfred's head tilted to the side, a lost puppy look on his face. He looked even more confused than he had when the time his father had tried to give him the sex talk using complicated food analogies, and that was pretty damn bewildering. 

"Arthur, why are you so fucking British? I didn't understand a word of that! Speak a English for Christ's sake," Allen complained, munching on a spoonful of his fruit cup. 

Arthur bristled. "Bollocks to that. It's not my fault you're a stonking ninny. Why don't you speak the queen's english? Bloody Americans, thinking they're better than everyone else. James asks me a question and suddenly it's the inquisition! I swear-"

"Uh, Arthur, I asked you, not James," Matthew piped in. Why did they always mistake him for James; they didn't look that much alike, did they? I mean, they were both blond Canadians, but James was taller and more intimidating and sexy-, er, handsome, than Matthew. Matthew was too thin and small to really be anything but cute. 

"Right, right," Arthur dismissed him, waving a hand. "Anyway, there are more pressing matters at hand. Halvard has spoken with Timo, and they think they know what the hunters' next move will be. Now, I've never been one to trust vampires, barring Mircea, but Timo is just about as trustworthy as can be. He's a good guy, a bit shirty, but if what he has to say is true, then we're all in for a do. And a beastly one at that. Timo overheard Louise and Gilbert- honestly, how could you not?- and they were saying something about checking out the woods. Now, you all know that we absolutely cannot allow them to find the cabin; they'll know that it's ours, and then it's only a step from there to find the basement and find out about us. Now, you've all been careful not to let anyone see your bites, I assume?"

Alfred winced, and Arthur noticed instantly, as well as the rest of the pack. 

"Al, what did you do?" Allen groaned, head in his hands. He didn't sound at all surprised, mostly just tired of Alfred in advance. 

"I may have started to roll up my sleeves, and then Ludwig sat down next to me, but I don't know if he noticed. I mean-he might not have, right? Maybe he didn't see!" Alfred looked hopeful, but flinched when Arthur stood and slammed his hands down on the table. 

"Well, isn't that a bloody fine cock up," he hollered, face red. "We're all fucked! Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots," he moaned, sinking back into his seat. His head dropped down onto the table, and Matthew could hear him quietly lamenting his choice in friends. 

"Chill out, Art, it's really not that big of a deal. Alfred may have screwed up a little, but I'm sure it'll turn out ok. Al, you're fine. Don't take what Asshole McGee over here said, got it?" Allen told Alfred, who looked like he was about to cry. Kid didn't take too well to being yelled at, but then again who did? Arthur was right, but he was being kind of a dick. 

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone stood to return to their examinations. 

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Oliver said softly. "Back to the grind. See you chaps at the cabin?"

Everyone nodded their affirmations and wearily made their way to their class rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy longest chapter so far niiiiiice. Don't forget the review contest yo!


	6. We've Got The Wolf By The Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert says some not ok stuff, Monika puts him in his place, Ludwig is Very Gay, and Halvard thinks that Timo could definitely be putting his mouth to better use. We also introduce Katrina, 2p!fem Romano.

"Can I just drop out so I never have to do that ever again?" Gilbert moaned from where he lay, flopped on his back on the floor. "I'm so tired!"

"We're not done yet," Ludwig reminded him, a frown on his face. "We still have math and our electives." He sighed softly, and looked back at his Art History notes. "Why did I take this class? I can never remember any of this."

"Because you think Feli's butt is cute," Monika reminded him. "And, uh, she's taking it, and so you said, and I quote, "it'll probably be an easy grade." This is what you get for assuming that Feli only takes easy classes. Kid's smart as hell, or did you forget? Hey, speaking of hell, where's Maria? Is she skipping out on us again?"

Ludwig almost sighed in relief that Monika had remembered not to call Feli a he. Maybe he liked a boy, but Gilbert definitely didn't need to know that. He shook his head. "She's with Feli's cousin, I think her name is Katrina? They're working on the Spanish homework together, or at least that's what she told me."

Gilbert scoffed. "Katrina? The one with the shitty blonde dye job? Studying? I'll believe it when I see it. I heard that she's, like, a huge slut. We're talking varsity cheer level skank."

Monika kicked him in the leg and told him to shut up.

"Ow," he whined, clutching his shin. "What'd I do?"

Monika kicked him again. "Don't fucking talk about girls like that. She can do whatever she wants, and she doesn't need nosy little shits like you talking about her behind her back. Kat doesn't sleep around, and even if she did, you have no right to judge her. She doesn't cheat on people, so what she does in her free time is none of your business. She's a cool girl, and she shouldn't get made fun of because she likes to have fun. I hear you say that kinda shit again, and I'll kick your teeth in, got it?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but isn't that kinda gross? Like, going around with a whole bunch of people like that? Girls are supposed to be, like, pure or whatever, right? That's what you hear in church and stuff, at least." Gilbert and Ludwig had been raised to be strict Christians, though Gilbert tended to follow the bible closer than Ludwig. He practically had the entirety of the New Testament memorized at this point.

Monika made a face. "Not everyone believes that stuff, Gil. Jeez, I've never even opened a bible. I'm not gonna follow a bunch of rules some guys made up like a thousand years ago. Women are people, so if guys can do a thing, so can girls. We're not a piece of candy; being with multiple people doesn't make us dirty. That's something assholes say." Monika's were narrowed, and she seemed to be lost in a memory. She looked really pissed off about something, assumably something related to Gilbert's misogyny, but she wasn't even looking at him anymore.

Gilbert said nothing, a bit embarrassed to have said _anything_ , as well as rethinking everything he had ever known. He knew women were people; he had just never really thought of all the stuff he heard in church and around the house as unfair to girls, but when he actually gave it some thought... Yeesh. Monika was probably not wrong, she's a girl, right? She knows about this stuff.

It wasn't like he'd had a whole lot of opportunities to really relate to girls before coming to this school; there weren't any women in his immediate family, and he had attended an all boys' school. Hell, that was probably why Ludwig was so bad at talking to girls and hadn't asked out Feli. Gilbert had never met her, but he had heard that she was super cute.

"I, um, I know Maria isn't here, but shouldn't we talk about the werewolf situation?" Ludwig asked, breaking the silence that had stretched on uncomfortably. "The full moon is the day after tomorrow, and we're no closer to figuring out who it could be than we were last week. The most we have to go on is Sadik Adnan missing class due to illness last full moon, which, obviously isn't anywhere near enough evidence to go after him. Any ideas on how to fix this?" Ludwig groaned internally. Why couldn't Maria be there? She would knock some sense into these two, get them back on task. He was only 12 for Christ's sake; why should he have to be the responsible one?

"We could do a stake out," Gilbert suggested. "We know the wolf will be in the woods, so we should just like watch out for people leaving campus at night. Everybody knows about the hole in the fence out front, so we gotta check that out, and then maybe the spot out by the equipment shed?" He looked back and forth, hoping for approval.

Monika and Ludwig nodded their agreement. "Sounds like a plan. I'll tell Maria when I see her," Monika responded. "We have to do this right, 'cause if we mess up, we'll have to wait until the next full moon. We have a lot of planning to do, but we'll be ready by Sunday."

"These idiots just don't quit," Halvard remarked to Timo from the end of his bed. The vampire lay on his back next to Halvard, flipping idly through last month's issue of Inferno.

"Oh, definitely," Timo agreed. "And now we have to warn the pack, and they'll probably want us to help them, and it'll be a- heh heh- a pain in the neck. Well, mostly for me. Team Rocket down there doesn't really seem to care about you magic users. But me and the other vamps? They hate us. It's annoying, like, I'm not my parents. I don't bathe in the blood of virgins and rip their still beating hearts from their chests or whatever it is they expect us to do."

Halvard chuckled. "At least they don't know about you. That's more than we can say for Mircea. Poor idiot. It's a good thing he was able to bribe Arthur into helping him make a ward around his room, or else he'd probably be screwed." Now that had been an interesting little incident, when Maria had caught Mircea mid-snack and scared the life out of him. At least Andrei hadn't screamed very loudly when Mircea bit down too hard in surprise. At least Maria hadn't staked him right then and there, if only because Katrina freaked out and had to be escorted from the room by the novice hunter.

Timo sighed and scratched his stomach. "I feel a little bad for Ludwig, though. Still not out to Gilbert. That sucks. Heh heh, sucks. I wonder if Gilbert's homophobic? I mean, he seems like an ok guy, aside from the whole hunter thing, but then there's the whole slut shaming incident that just went down, and you know how churchy he is. Jeez, I almost wanna help little Lud out. But that would require closeness, and that leads to secrets being discovered, and that leads to stakes through the heart." He flipped the page and grimaced. "Ooh, Hal, look at this girl's tattoo! Why would you put that on your body? And why there? What even is that? I mean," he continued, turning the magazine sideways. "If you look at it from this angle, it looks like a snake eating a baby? And I think those are runes next to it? Hey, you know runes, what does this say?"

Halvard looked at the picture and frowned. "That says "haista vittu". It's not even in Old Norse, it's just written in runes. Finnish?" he guessed, from Tino's choked snort.

"It basically means fuck you. Of course, we Fins are a bit more creative than that, but that's pretty much what it means. Again I ask, why would you put this on your body?" Timo looked exasperated with this random woman, and Halvard had to cover his laugh with a cough. The vampire was just such a mom.

And yet, as much of a mother as he was to his friends, he couldn't seem to take care of himself.

"Gods, Timo, you look paler than a damn Moomin, when's the last time you ate?" Halvard asked, slightly concerned. Hopefully, it hadn't been the last time he had fed him; that had been nearly two days ago.

Timo had to think about it, which definitely wasn't a good sign. "Um... Eduard yesterday morning? Probably? I had a biscuit a couple hours ago!"

Halvard narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? What the hell is that gonna do for you, idiot? A biscuit and no blood, that's real good. Come here, stupid. You need to take better care of yourself, or I swear I'll get a silver tongue piercing and never kiss you ever again."

Timo gasped dramatically, a hand splayed across his chest, and shook his head. "Why do I even bother with you? You're so cruel to me, you're the worst boyfriend in the whole world! Why must you hurt me so?"

A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Halvard's face. "Ohoho, so now we're boyfriends. I thought you didn't want to "define our relationship with meaningless words," which we both know is code for "I'll make out with you but I still want to be available in case Berwald suddenly comes to his senses." But if we're officially dating, then I guess you've given up-"

Timo cut off Halvard's teasing with another snort. "Yeah, right, I'll give up on Ber when you give up on Abel. When pigs fly. Speaking of pigs flying, isn't Roommate Extraordinaire gonna be back soon? I don't like an audience when I eat, so come on."

Halvard rolled his eyes and his sleeve, holding his forearm out to the other boy. Timo took it and bit down, and the momentary pain the Norwegian felt was replaced with licking and sucking.

"Why don't you ever put that mouth to better use?" Halvard asked, reaching to flip through Timo's magazine and pointedly ignoring the vampire's raised middle finger.

After a few minutes of skimming some article which Halvard understood none of, due to it being entirely in Finnish, Timo licked his arm one final time and pulled away. Halvard glanced down at it and grimaced. "Well that's gonna leave a mark. How 'bout you leave another one up here?" he suggested, pointing to his neck.

Apparently, that's something Timo doesn't mind an audience for, as Abel found when he entered the room mere moments later.


	7. Keep The Wolves At Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be some action but instead you get 50% off references and volleyball practice??? Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is 2p!Russia yo
> 
> Sorry absolutely no action and also the random volleyball I just love Haikyuu!! and the thought of Ollie in knee pads oops sry not sry

Finally it was Sunday. Through some absolute miracle, Arthur and his merry bands of dweebs finally managed to finish their potion, though they had no way to really test it. That was the main reason they were all crammed into Oliver and James' room, to discuss what to expect from the potion.

"Any known side effects?" was Matthew's first question.

Arthur frowned. "Didn't I just say that we haven't been able to test it yet? I don't know. Maybe. If there is, it's probably nothing major; maybe some itching, headaches, flu-like symptoms, hair loss-"

"Hair loss?" Allen interrupted. "No way man, my looks are my money makers! I can't be bald! I'm _not_ drinking that, no way in hell." He crossed his arms and scowled in a way that he probably thought seemed cool and determined, but he just looked like a petulant child.

Oliver pouted, his lower lip trembling like a puppy's ass when he sees snow for the first time. "Allen," he started, already going into scolding-mom mode. "Arthur and his friends worked very hard on this, at _your_ insistence, might I add. You're being quite rude to just refuse it. Come on, don't you want to be able to run free in the woods tonight with the rest of us?"

Seeing that Allen wasn't about to budge, Oliver resorted to something he had accidentally discovered last week. He batted his lashes, hand splayed across Allen's arm, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please? ...Alpha?"

Allen choked on his spit and coughed sharply. "W-well... When you say it like that..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and groaned, defeated. "Damn it, fine. I'll drink the goop, and we can all have fun in the woods and shit. You're awful, you know that?"

Oliver giggled and patted his arm. "But you love it. Now apologize to Arthur, before I sign you up for the spring fling planning committee."

Allen looked horrified. "Hey, you said you wouldn't do that again! It was hard enough to rebuild my rep after last time; can you imagine what a second year would do to me?" He huffed and turned to Arthur. "Sorry, Artie. It was uncool of me."

Oliver smiled and hugged him. "There you go! Well, now that that's over, I have volleyball practice, and if I'm late Berwald'll make me run laps afterwards. Obviously, I can't do that tonight, so toodles! See you guys at 5!" He picked up his sports bag and kissed Allen's cheek, skipping out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Matthew sighed. "We didn't even talk about the hunters' plan to do a stake out. I know we have Hal, Timo, and Abel's help, but we still don't have an actual plan. This is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" He looked to James for confirmation, and got a sharp nod in response. "Thank you! Shouldn't we go talk to them about this? Have an idea of how the hell we're going to survive tonight?"

The door to room suddenly swung open, and the three aforementioned people entered. "What's up sluts, guess who just got back from prison?"

Halvard slapped the swan shapeshifter on the back of the head and scowled. "Abel, I don't care if you're on the swim team. Don't quote 50% off, or I'll kick your ass. Ya fuckin' weeb."

Timo pouted and flung himself at the Norwegian, hanging off him like a sloth. "Hal," he whined. "Don't insult anime! I know you like My Little Monster, you hypocrite. And everybody knows it's 'cause you think Haru's hot, and he reminds you of A-"

Halvard slapped a hand over Timo's mouth, stopping him from revealing who the socially awkward ruffian reminded him of. Because that's actually a secret to anybody at this point. Well, it kind of is to you-know-who. Anyway, moving on.

"We're here to help, or whatever," Halvard told the group of werewolves, plus Arthur. "So, here's the plan..."

* * *

 

"Come on, Viktor, that was an easy toss," Oliver scolded. "I know you're trying, but you attempting to sync with my toss isn't going to help. Jump how you normally would, and let me bring the ball to you. It's my job to sync with you, got it? You're making it hard, changing your jump every time. Just go at your own speed, and I'll bring the ball to you. Let's go again."

The dark haired Russian grunted in response, getting back into position as Oliver sent a wicked jump float serve to the other team. Leon received it with a grunt, and Heracles tossed it to Yao, who spiked it into Ivan's waiting arms on the other side. He sent to Oliver, who tossed it directly into the path of Viktor's swing. The ball smashed right through Heracles' block, scoring another point for Oliver's team.

Oliver raised his hands to give Viktor a high ten, regretting it instantly when he didn't hold back. The Brit winced, but didn't stop smiling. "You got it! Good job, Viktor, at was great. What do you think, Berwald? Pretty good, huh?"

The captain turned around from where he was talking to Salvetorio about improving his serve, and gave them a thumbs up. "Yeah, it was great," Berwald said, in a tone that implied that he had absolutely no idea if it was great or not.

"It's coming along nicely," Coach Vargas assured them from the sidelines. "Yao, you need to work on your aim. You hit that straight to Ivan. You wanna do the same at the prelims?"

Yao grimaced. "No sir. Heracles, mind sending me more tosses?" He turned to the obviously tired setter, who clearly wanted to disagree. Oliver sent a pleading look his way. _Please, Heracles_ , he mouthed, praying that the Greek would understand. _I'll owe you._ He clasped his hands together and bit his lip, until the other boy wearily agreed. _Thank you so much._ Heracles rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Well, I've gotta get going," Oliver declared, grabbing his water bottle and bag, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. "Date night with Al. See you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Oh, Ollie, wait up," Feliciano called. "I'll walk with you; I'm meeting Ludwig before he goes to his German club meeting." He grabbed his own things and exited the gym with the Brit.

"So, Feli, I think your spiking is really improving," Oliver started as they walked towards the dorms, when Feliciano suddenly pulled him down into a bush.

Oliver spit out a leaf that had found its way into his mouth and stared at the other boy in confusion. "Feli, why did you drag me into a bush? Listen the sun will be down soon, and I told Allen I'd meet him before it set-"

"I know what you are," Feli said, cutting him off, his voice deadly serious. "And I know what's going to happen tonight. You and the rest of your pack are in danger, Ollie. Luddy and the rest of the "German club" are hunters, and they're coming after you guys tonight."

Oliver blinked in surprise, before attempting to shove Feliciano off of him. "I know. We have a plan, and we have help. It'll be fine. Listen, there's only a few minutes before the moon is up; I really need to go. Thank you for trying to warn me, Feli."

"No no no, _they know about the plan_. I don't know how; all I know is that they do. And now they know about Timo and Abel and Halvard. They know, and they have plans to go after them too!"

Oliver gasped. "What do we do? I-I-... The moon is going to be up soon, Feli; there's nothing I can do to help, I-... I don't know what to do! ...Come with me! You can help; they don't know that you know, do they?"

Feliciano shook his head, and Oliver continued. "Help us! Arthur made us a potion that'll keep us from attacking you and the others, and you guys can distract them, and you can keep them from hurting Timo and Hal and Abel. Please, Feli?"

Feliciano looked torn, and Oliver suddenly remembered the Italian's crush on Ludwig. He gnawed on his lip, and, just when Oliver thought he would refuse, looked at him with determination in his eyes. "You're my friend, Ollie, and you're a really good setter. We need you for the prelims. I'll help. Come on, we have to go now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget about the contest! 50th review gets to request a one shot with their favorite Hetalia pairing!


End file.
